This invention relates generally to fire safety equipment and, more particularly, to a mobile firefighting station that may be moved and stationed near a building or facility at which a fast response with all firefighting assets available would be critical.
Traditionally, a building, manufacturing plant, chemical storage facility, or the like relies on municipal or county fire services to be the first to respond in the unfortunate circumstance of a fire event. Even after having arrived on scene, the fire crew still has to connect their hoses to a water source and deploy other firefighting equipment such as a fire retardant foam spraying apparatus. Unfortunately, by the time fire personnel arrive on scene and get set up, the fire may already be raging out of control. Another recurring problem with emergency response situations is that there is sometimes a lack of real time communication about the fire event and the available firefighting resources currently on-scene with which to battle the fire event.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for bringing fire equipment to a fire scene more quickly and in a better state of readiness. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing proposals do not adequately couple (1) having crucial firefighting resources already on the site where their presence would be critical for an effective response with (2) having real-time communication of fire event status and status of available firefighting resources currently on scene.
Therefore, it would be desirable to a mobile firefighting station that may be moved and deployed to a location where a fully set up firefighting station would be critical to a successful first response if a fire event were to occur. Further, it would be desirable to have a mobile firefighting station that communicates real-time data regarding the status of on-scene firefighting resources along with fire event status information.